Sugar and Spice
by FictionPadfoot
Summary: Aloha girls miss me? I think not...I'm not A just so you know...I'm someone else. Back in Rosewood and back to peel back your pretty hearts and show those black lies behind those lies you tell.


**Sugar and Spice**

**I dedicate this to the series of PRETTY LITTLE LIARS! Yea I know those books are rather…harsh…but I do enjoy reading them. So I decided to throw in something good and see just how many of you peoples read this. **

**All these characters are mine but the plot and possibly the scenes are not mine.**

**So I must add a DISCALIMER **

_Sweet, little girls may be all sugar and spice, but they all have nasty secrets that could ruin their perfect lives altogether. And I intend to do just that. Who am I? Well you just wait and see my dear, all will be told in a matter of time sweeties. I have three naughty girls on my list and trust me; they all have been naughty kittens this year. Wouldn't you like to know? I might as well let you have a quick peek at each one… shall we?_

_ Cadence Chancellor, a delicate little thing who lives a wonderful life with her divorced mother and a brother who just absolutely adores her. My dear readers everything on the outside is perfect, but it's the heart that counts, and trust me darlings this girl's heart is as black as her sugar-coated lies. Ready to accept her not-really-earned scholarship isn't she? Not to mention the guy she had nabbed off her friend in the boy's showers as the soccer game droned on without Prep High's star player. Have I mentioned the places that girl had hooked herself up with? Oh ho, ho, ho someone's been a bad girl tonight, I'm standing right next to her, but of course she doesn't know that. That little ho is going to pay for sure and all her stupid little friends too. I know what they did, and believe me they are going down. _

_ Lucienne – or Lux- Harwell is always and always will be a fatass, tries too hard in keeping track of her diet and eats only a couple of Jaime Crackers a day can you believe that? Should I feel sorry for her? I should shouldn't I. Not! A pathetic thing struggling to lose over five pounds and still whines like a female dog whenever her mother practically tries to shove food down that skinny throat of hers. Wanna bet on how long she'll live? I vouch a maximum of three months. With that supposedly nice-guy daddy that pours money like water to her whenever she lifts her tank top just a teeny bit up to flash him a bit of her skin? For this girl, it's all about turning into a skinny, five feet eight Megan Fox and playing daddy's favorite girl. No wonder everyone hates her, even her adopted sister Lucinna is probably just itching to strangle her for good. If she does, I can always assist her with that. Reality check Luxie; daddy just wants you to strip so he can drool over those sagging boobs of yours and stuff wads of dollar bills in the front of your thongs. _

_ I haven't forgotten about Nikala Woods, how could I? That crazy smoker is just begging anyone in the bar to take her already. Pretty funny watching her shank someone in the middle of the dance-floor, I do have pictures to prove it. Smokes fricken three packs a week, wanna have another bet on how long she'll live? My guess is three weeks; I'll make her pay for what she did to me. Nikala Woods I haven't forgotten you sweetie, I haven't forgotten you at all. You're life is about to get worse than it was now, and I haven't even started yet. Like those Ultra-thins? They're addictive aren't they? Yeah, I got them for you, kills you faster anyways. Face it, her family is a wreck, she had over thirteen boyfriends who claimed that she tried to get in their pants in the first hour they had met. I can't get enough of this girl I really can't, she's too funny, ha-lar-ie-ous. _

_ News flash skanks I'm back and I have a whole new future in store for you. Oh trust me you're going to love it. I'll be there with you every step of the way; how nice of me to right? When you make it into varsity, I'll be on the sidelines clapping, when you finally give your virginity to the guy you thought you love and it turns out that he's only using you, I'll be there to pat your back and laugh. Don't worry; I'll be watching out for you my lovelies. Buckle up ladies; it's going to be one nasty, wild ride. _

_And I'll just sit back and enjoy every minute of it._

_Ttyl! Mwah!_


End file.
